Mixed prophecy
by Primrosebutterfly
Summary: Primrosekit/paw leads a normal life until a prophecy is wispered in her ears,"Beware the flame that touches your heart."This is a story of friendship,enimies and of course romance.
1. prologue-a rose amonst the thorns

**My first book!Yay!**

**This is about Primrosebutterfly (aka me) and her life. Shattered friendships, strange alliances and a prophecy included. Okay enough about this; let's get on with it…**

**Riverclan**

**Leader**:Fernstar pale tabby tom

**Deputy**: Treeclaw silvery gray with blue eyes

**Medicine cat**: Darkfur black tom

**Warriors**

Minnowstream gray she-cat with a deep scar on her face

Slipfoot tortoise shell tom

Nighteyes white tom with midnight blue eyes

Molewhisker brown and white tom with small whiskers

Freebird longhaired blue gray tom

Reedtail reddish she-cat

Coldwater pale brown tom mentor to Rustlepaw

Nutfall pale brown she-cat with a white tail mentor to Gingerpaw

Troutflight brown tabby tom

Wetgrass tabby tom

Sleekface light silvery she-cat with ice blue eyes

Slowstep black tom

Dreadclaw black tom with a white face

**Apprentices**

Rustlepaw brown tabby tom

Gingerpaw ginger she-cat with soft green eyes

**Queens**

Drippetal red she- cat, mother to Molewhisker's kits-Flamekit and Splashkit

Treadflower pretty ginger she-cat, mother to Scarletkit

Dewleaf white and brown she-cat, mother to Troutflight's kits Horsekit and Swiftkit

Orangepool tortoise shell she-cat, mother to Nighteyes' kits Moonkit and Driftkit

Webfur gray she-cat, mother to Freebird's kits Spikekit, Pricklekit and Primrosekit

**Elders**

Brokenstem very old tabby she-cat

Milkycloud frail white tom

**Thunderclan**

Leader Frogstar

Deputy Redheart

Medicine cat Bonetail

**Shadowclan**

Leader Antstar

Deputy Frozenclaw

Medicine cat Greenmint

**Windclan**

Leader Dewstar

Deputy Cherrynose

Medicine cat Waterstep

**Prologue-A rose amongst the thorns**

"Are you okay, Freebird?"A thin silvery she-cat walked up and sat down next to her former mentor.

"Sleekface…I,"he swallowed,"feel so…unhappy..."

"Why"

"I don't know if I want kits just yet. "

"Of course you do! And anyway Webfur will be the one looking after them while you're outside hunting and patrolling!"

"But what if something happens while I'm doing this?"

"It won't, besides it will be the third litter this moon."

"What's that got to do with it?"

"Third time lucky!"

He purred. "I'm just over reacting aren't I? It just seems too soon to have kits."

Sleekface smiled at him. "Just now I'll be saying that."

"Do you have someone in mind?"

"No, but maybe one of your kits and I will get along"

"I'll make sure you mentor one of them, in case."His eyes glittered.

"You know that there are going to be many cats needing a mentor by the time yours are ready, right?"

"Yes but I'd like it if you mentored one of mine."

"As would I ,and you know that. Now let's get back to camp and see if Webfur's kitted yet.'

…

Freebird raced back to camp and went straight into the nursery. He panted and looked around him. And there, at Webfur's side lay three tiny kits. "Are they alright?"He asked cautiously.

"They're perfect." Webfur whispered back. After a long pause he said, "Toms or she-kits?"She looked at the new kits with pride.

"These two," she said, touching two light grey kits with her nose, "are toms." her eyes then fell on a longhaired brown tabby," and this is your daughter.

"What shall we call them?"He asked."

"The toms are Spikekit and Pricklekit and I thought you could name the she-kit"

He thought for a long time before announcing," Primrosekit. My daughter's name is Primrosekit!"

**Was it good enough?**


	2. friendly advice

**Hi! Hope you liked the last one! This chapter is important so pay attention.**

Primrosekit playfully jumped on Swiftkit, digging her paws into her chest.

"Hey, stop that! The white and black kit squeaked, before nipping her tail.

"Primrosekit!" a pretty golden dappled kit called, "it's my turn!"And with that she flung herself at her. They wrestled and tumbled for a while before she let go, leaving dust in each other's pelts.

I have the best friends in the world! Primrosekit thought happily. They were almost like the siblings she didn't have, considering they were born in the same moon as her. She was the only one out of the three of them who didn't have siblings since her brothers, Spikekit and Pricklekit died.

Her thoughts were interrupted as a large tom walked into camp."Freebird! Come play with us! "Swiftkit called across to him.

I'm coming," he shouted back through a mouth full of fish.

Swiftkit and Driftkit loved to play with her father. He always made time for them and unlike their parents; hers will always take them swimming. If Webfur wasn't mourning that is.

"Get over it!"She muttered out loud.

"Get over what?"Freebird asked

"n-nothing." she stammered, annoyed with herself for saying it so loudly.

"Good. Now who wants to swim?"

She was disappointed to see that Scarlet kit and Moonkit were coming too. They were so mean to her and to her friends. She didn't mind when Horsekit, Swiftkit's brother, came. he is quiet and never says much but those two? Ugh! She wished Flamekit were coming instead. He is so the most handsome cat in the clan (unfortunately Scarlet kit is probably the prettiest) and he is always calm.

"I should go first because I'm the oldest! Then Moonkit, then Driftkit, then Swiftkit and then Primrosekit."Scarletkit said matter-of-factly.

"That's not fair! Primrosekit squeaked angrily.

Yes it is! I'm four moons and the rest of you are two moons!"

But-"

Stop! None of us will swim now and besides we don't want to miss Flamekit's and Splashkit's apprentice ceremony."

The kits walked off, disappointed, except for Primrosekit, who sat sourly away from everyone.

"I couldn't help seeing what happened here," said a young apprentice walking out from behind the rocks.

"Hi Gingerpaw! Primrosekit said. She had been in the same den as her for exactly one day.

"I remember what it was like being the youngest in the den. Dreadclaw, Dreadpaw then, always used to tease me!"

"And now?

"We're the best of friends"

"So?"

"I think you should try to be nicer to Scarletkit."

"What? Nice to Scarletkit? Never!"

"Okay. Just a suggestion."

"Would all cats old enough to catch their own prey please gather for a clan meeting!" Fernstar's voice rang out clearly.

"come," Gingerpaw whispered," we don't want to miss the ceremony."

As she walked away Primrosekit thought for a minute. What if Scarletkit and I were friends? Where would Swiftkit and Driftkit be? She shook the thought from her mind. I'll never like Scarletkit not ever!


	3. You're an apprentice too

"Stop wriggling!"Webfur meowed frustratingly, "don't you want to look good for your apprentice ceremony?"

Primrosekit sighed and let her mother groom her. It was the last day she would share a den with her after all. On the other side of the den she could see Swiftkit arguing with her mother about if she is groomed enough or not while Driftkit calmly let her mother lick her to death.

"Isn't it exciting? We're finally becoming apprentices!"Swiftkit exclaimed

"Yeah! Well show Scarletpaw whose boss!"Primrosekit said ,excited.

Freebird poked his head inside the den and beckoned to Webfur. She came up to him, whispered something in his ear and sat down.

"Are going to be apprenticed now, Webfur?"Swiftkit asked.

"Yes. Dewleaf, you lead your kits first."

Primrosekit stood watching as Fernstar called the clan together. She felt nervous as he spoke; she could hear him but was not listening. She was too excited. She watched as Moonkit was called up. Her mentor is now Reedtail. Driftkit was next.

"From now on this cat will be known as Driftpaw. Freebird will be her mentor."

She felt envious but at the same time happy her friend was going to be trained by her father. The apprentice ceremony seemed to drag out as Darkfur got Horsekit and Swiftkit was given to Wetgrass. Now it was her turn.

"Primrosekit, come forward. From now on you will be known as Primrosepaw. Sleekface, Freebird taught you well. I trust you will pass your knowledge to this cat."

As she touched noses to her she felt a sense of pride. This cat was mentored by Freebird! Sleekface must be a great warrior!

As the cheers died down Sleekface whispered, "Go make yourself comfortable in the apprentices den. Then come find me by the camp entrance. "

Primrosepaw went straight to the apprentices den. It felt so open compared to the cramped up nursery.

"Hi!" Splashpaw called out as she entered. "This is going to be great!"

"No it isn't." Scarletpaw spat sourly. Still the same stuck up cat she ever was.

Moonpaw approached and instantly started making a nest next to Scarletpaw.

Where do I make a nest?"Primrosepaw asked Splashpaw.

"Wherever you want. Flamepaw and I are over there by Scarletpaw and Moonpaw. So you can go next to me if you want."

"That's okay with me." she said, not really caring anymore."I have to go. See you later."

Sleekface was waiting just as she'd promised. Before she could open her mouth to speak Sleekface bolted. Am I supposed to follow? She wondered. After a few seconds she decided she would.

"Wait up!"She called after her mentor as she crossed marsh. She had never run so far and so fast and was getting tired.

"Alright."Sleekface called back, stopping.

As she got close to her she began o sink into the mud. "Help me!"She said panicking.

"Be more careful next time. And anyway, you'll only sink a little bit.

"Why did you run out so fast?"

"Because you should see the territory without me telling things about it to you. You'll concentrate more on your surroundings that way."

"Did Freebird teach you that?"

A wistful look came into her eyes. She was clearly remembering when Freebird had first taken her out of camp.

After a few moments she replied, "He did."

By the time she came back to camp Primrosepaw had seen the whole territory. She had learnt to recognize different scents and sounds. Sleekface had promised to take her hunting tomorrow. As well as that, she counted Sleekface as a friend.

"Hey, Primrosepaw! Enjoy your first day?"Driftpaw called from the apprentices den.

"I did. Did you?"

"Freebird is great! I learned how to swim properly on my own and I got to see some of our territory." she said coming up to her.

"What about Swiftpaw?"

"She's already in her nest. Wetgrass and Reedtail took their apprentices to lake to learn how to catch fish. They're so lucky!"

"Do you know who mentors the other older apprentices?"

"Troutflight mentors Splashpaw. Minnowstream mentors Flamepaw and I think Dreadclaw mentors Scarletpaw. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. I just think its god to know in case Scarletpaw gets on my nerves to much."

"Surely she's not that bad? I think I'll tolerate her."

As Driftpaw went to her den Gingerbush came up to her. "How is it like being an apprentice?"

"It's nice so far. Except for Scarletpaw, she's still so mean."

"I still think you should give her a chance. After all, you're an apprentice too!"


End file.
